total_drama_trollplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rocky LXIX/Total Drama Socks Episode 1
Total Drama Socks Written by Fiz Rimie:Hey everyone I have stolen the job of Chris and Jeff Probst and I will host this brand new season of Total Drama. This season is all about Sockpuppets. Of course I don’t have any socks of my own but because of my great hosting skills as people know from my roleplay that I am the most fit for the job. 18 Sockpuppets will fight for the chance of adminship where only one will win, losers will great a lifetime banned from chat. 18 socks, 14 episodes, one admin on Total Drama Socks. *A theme song plays with Remi weaving and making out with Carly. Then we see Shelby eating grass, coolier trying to ride yoshi but yoshi pushes him to tree. Uki trying to watch Anna undress before she slaps him and ties to make out with spaz as spaz is killing Yuki's father. Jro grabbing a penny from the ground and Zee is destroying a poster of obama. QueenAaryan and CrackeRodney bulling DoucHeo and makes him watches there cloths. Gosama trying to bomb Kirby but Pikajew gets in the way and they instead bomb each other. HeatherisbetterthenAlejandro doing jumping jacks and MrDuncan007 bing giving a 5 class meal. It ends with them all in a camp fire with Uki trying to kiss Anna but she punches him in the eye. Rimie:Anyways here is our Chef AssytianAsylum and also here is a chick i payed to give me hands jobs. I<3Carly:I’m bout to do the Ice Bucket Challenge. *Drops water on her head. Rimie:*Takes a screenshot and use it to tell people that he has a bae. AssytianAsylum:Um Rimie we have an issue. Rimie:What? AssytianAsylum:None of the contestants are here. Rimie:There plane should be here by now *It then goes to the plane ------------Confessionals-------------------- CoolierRider:I am so happy to be here. It is one step closer to my dream of getting on #Survivor where I would be forced to make the rice since I am #Asian and hopefully I get dragged to the end as a #Goat. Jro:It is great being on Total Drama so I can jack off to all the chicks as jacking off to Zelda gets old. I don’t know any of these people they must all be new. Weird how am I the only OG member of TDRP Where. GoSama:I kind of wanna crash this plane AULULULULULULULULU -------------End of Confessionals-------------------- Pikajew:So CrackeR what made you wanna join? CrackeRodney:So I can get adminship and bans all the blacks,mexicans,arabs,asians and most importantly them damn dirty jews. Pikajew:*gulps* -----------Confessionals----------- Pikajew:I am kind of a closeted jew but I try to hide it by pretending to be arab even tho i am not sure what an arab does. -------------End of Confessionals--------- Pikajew:Yeah I would do the same tbh. CrackeRodney:Hmmmmmmm. Shebly:I hope my husband is doing a good job at raising my kids. Heatherisbetterthenalejandro:You got kids? Shebly:No but I am pregnant. Heatherisbetterthenalejandro:Really? Shebly:No Heatherisbetterthenalejandro:Then why did you lie? Shelby:I didn’t lie rude. Jro:So um mexican dude you look a lot like my good buddy heo. DoucHeo:oh sí Heo soy un calcetín basado en él y estaba hecho para burlarse de él . Ahora hablando tranquila y no se puede no tener mi dinero o mi almuerzo que la grasa maricón de mierda judío . Jro:Oh if you wanna give me 5 bucks I will take it. *Steals 5 pasos. DoucHeo: que motherfucking Duchas mi mamá le esterilizar con plage limón Jro:xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD ----------Confessionals------------ DoucHeo: Creo que podría ser retrasados ---------End of Confessionals---------- Uki:Yo you. ZeeBeam:Yes? Uki:Don’t you think that chick over there is hot? *points at anna ZeeBeam:Oh Anna, yeah I guess she is alright. Uki:I wanna fuck her so bad, after I marry her of course sex pre marriage is a sin and god frown upon that. Zee:Oh…… ----------Confessionals---------- Zee:I am gay and hearing Uki talk all about chicks and god is making me rather uncomfortable. ----------End of Confessionals---------- Kirby:So um who is flying the plane? Yoshi:I think I saw GoSama enter the poilet room. CrackeRodney:Who would let an arab fly a plane after 9/11? QueenAaryan: ^ FaGeoff:Yup we are gonna die. CoolieRider:I can’t die I never been on #Survivor before. Anna:Me to I never was able to bond with my sister Elsa. Jro:I never felt the touch of a woman. DoucHeo:Nunca comí mi bolsa de takis Spaz:I never got to kill DoucHeo’s father. *Everyone looks at them as CrackeRodney and QueenAryan shakes their heads in agreement. GoSama:AULULULULULULULULULULULU *Crashes into rimie’s 5 star hotel. Rimie:What the fuck, Carly stop. Carly: K *takes her hands off of his half size subway shaft. *Everyone falls off the plane and lands in his pool as ZeeBeam and Uki both gets boners from seeing guys and Anna in wet t shirts. Anna:Um what is that? Uki:Opps. ---------Confessionals------------ Uki:That was so awkward what a bad first impression. Now I’m sure she won’t go with me to Ice Cream and Takis and Mcdonald's. ZeeBeam:OMG I THINK GUYS ARE SO HOT AND SOME OF THEM WHERE JUST YUM OMG I NEED A MINUTE. *Starts fapping in the confessional booth to a DoucHeo screenshot. ---------End of Confessionals---------- Rimie:Now where am I meant to stay. Assyrian go build me a new one. Assyrian: okay *hires DoucHeo’s family to help him. DoucHeo:Mama Consuela:No no, no money here. DoucHeo:por *Rimie then walks in and shows himself to the cast to explain the season. Rimie:Hello guys I am here to host this season of Total drama all about sockpuppets. -----------Confessionals---------- MrDuncan007:As soon as I saw my brother hosting I knew that I was winning this season as he would rig it for me. Jro:wtf socks, I thought these were all legit accounts. Wait, I am not a sock I shouldn’t be here. Zee:Shit my cover is gone. I wanted a new fresh start. I hope no ones find out my secret that I am Garret. :O ----------End of Confessionals----------- Rimie:Anyways now it time to pick teams. I will pull two names out of a hat and they will do a schoolyard pick. First name MrDuncan007 *he winks at this brother. And next is um CoolieRider. Cool:OMG Rimie:Duncan you pick first. MrDuncan007:Thanks I pick CrackeR Rimie:CrackeR go join. CrackeR:kay. Cool:I pick Anna Duncan:I pick QueenAryan Cool:Yoshi Duncan:Kirby Cool:FaGeoff Duncan:Heatherisbetterthenalejandro Cool:Spaz Duncan:GoSama Cool:Shelby Duncan:Pikajew Cool:ZeeBeam Duncan:Teamdarkfag --------Confessionals---------- Cool:I then got the great idea of picking Uki since I knew that he was Heo so that I could vote him out myself. -----------End of confessional------- Cool:Uki Duncan:A DoucHeo I guess. Cool:Shit I am stuck with Jro. Jro:fgt don’t be a fuq boi Cool whoever you are. Cool:................ Uki:Can we just get on with this? Rimie:Sure todays challenge is to come up with a team name,the best team name get a rewards of beans. CrackeR: we already has enough beans *points at DoucHeo. Rimie:Losers will vote someone off tonight. We will get started on naming the teams. *everyone talks about possible team names Anna:Team frozen Pikajew:Team Oil Jro:Team Socks Zee:Team Justin Bieber is really really really really fucking sexy. Kirby:Team Dreamland. Rimie:Time is up names your teams. Uki:Team Takis. *The rest of the team facepalms GoSama:Team the Islamic State. Pikajew: ^ Rimie:Horrible teams name for both but I guess the Islamic State wins. ------------Confessionals-------------- GoSama:Just like how it would win the war. AULUIULULULULU CrackeRodney:The amounts of minorities on this team is sicking, some of them can’t even speak english, at least we won but at what cause. Cool:We lost all thanks to Uki. Yoshi:This team is probs not gonna do well. --------end of confessionals------------- *We go over to show team taki get to camp as team islam will get no screen time due to me trying to finish this faster Uki:So we lost. Spaz:I blame the mexican I knew I shouldn’t have just killed his father. Yoshi:He isn’t the only one I would wanna vote off *look at jro Jro:That is kind of mean. -------Confessinals------- Yoshi:I would love to get ride of jro first, he would eat our food, he is shit in challenges cuz of his weight, he wants to rape people and it the most annoying person on the plant. Jro:I have a feeling that Uki is Heo so I know that he would work with me. -------End of Confessinals----------- Uki:Hey Jro do you have any idea what to do? Jro:tbh I think we should vote off cool. Uki:Really why? Jro:Cuz he came up with the team so tbh he should be the one to go. Uki:Well good plan. Jro:It is like tbh i don’t have an issue with the guy but he needs to go next *Gets some food from his plants. Uki:Wat you got there? Jro:Sum tacos. Uki:So would you that is a taco belt. Jro: xD xD xd XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD -----------Confessinals----------- Anna:I have amazing gaydar and I could tell that Cool, Zeebeam and Yoshi where all gay and all gays are my best friends so I decided to from an allainice with them!!!!!!! Yoshi:I think that it is great that I already have an allainice and I feel like the four of us could be the final 4. --------End of confessinals-------- Anna:Hey guys let us go have an allainice metting over there. Cool:K Yoshi:Let us go down by that tree and gets away from everyone. *the four of them goes by the tree* Anna:So guys we have to talk about how we should all vote off. Zee:Uki since it is his fault that we lost. Yoshi:While i was thinking jro since Uki would be stronger at challenges overall Cool:I agree plus he would eat all our food and steal our money. Anna:Good so we all agree. ----------Confessinals----------- Yoshi:I think that it is great that we are all voting for him. Zee:I think that I trust me allainice so much that I could tell them my #Serect. -----------End of confessinals----------- Zee:Guys I have a serect to tell everyone. Yoshi:Is it that you are gay because we all already knew that. Zee:No My serect is that I am actuallly Garret. Cool: :O -------Confessinals--------- Anna:OMG Zee is garret that make us so much closer as garret is my cuz Ally’s best friend. That really made us closer. Cool:Garret is annoying but I think that I just found my #Goat Yoshi:Garret I never liked him and that kind of make me rethink my allainice as garret is going to get super annoying later on. Zee:I am so happy that I told my serect I think now we are all way closer and we can vote out jro now and work our way to the final 4!!!!!!!!! --------End of confessinals-------- *It then goes to Spaz,Fageoff and Shebly as they are the only three left at camp Shebly:So then i beat up Aqua and called him a fgt for listening to Taylor Swift. Spaz:Why didn’t you kill him. Shebly:Because he is my slave. FaGeoff:Oh I want a slave. Spaz:Anyways I think the three of us should from an allainice and probs vote out jro you two good with that? Both:Yes --------Confessinals-------- Fageoff:I think it is great to have an allainice early on Shebly:He is tiger and kind of look like my husband bob, I think this allainice could work out. --------End of confessinals-------- *Yoshi is the first one to come back and join the three Yoshi:Guys I just found Zee is Garret Spaz:Garret sounds like a fgt Yoshi:Trust me he is the biggest fgt ever. FaGeoff:Maybe we should vote him over Jro Shebly:I am good with that. Spaz:So it is decided. Rimie:Okay guys it is time to vote someone off come. *They all walk to tribal --------Confessinals---------- Yoshi:So I feel like I am the swing vote right now and in the middle of two allainices. On one the four of us are voting off jro for challenge weakness and annoyingness the other we are voting off the biggest fgt in the world who just happens to be in my allainice. It all comes down to who I dislike more -----End of confessinals-------- Rimie:SO you guys will wirte name down of who all want voted out and that person will get a life time ban now vote. *People vote Jro:*voting cool*Pick better teams next time. Shebly: *voting Zee* be less of a fgt Anna:*voting jro* Use weight and I will never have a cursh on you. Rimie:While now I will read the votes. First vote Jro next Cool Jro Cool that is two votes jro, two cool Jro, 3 Jro, two cool Zee Zee 3 jro, 2 cool, 2 zee Zee 3 jro, 3 zee , 2 cool First person voted out: . . . . . . . . Zee #Blindside Zee:But how? *Yoshi puts his head down in shame. Rimie:You got four votes while anyways *Rimie007 has banned Zeebeam from chat* Rimie:While there is the episode. Will Team Takis counitue there lossing steak, will carly ever suck my dick. will i ever get a better acting job find all this and more next epiodse. *Sneak peak for next episode, Rimie:While at the bottom Anna froms a new staregtic to get on top Anna:*half naked pulling her figure* Cum here big boi Plus a new twist changes the game Cool:Omg *end of sneak peak Votes Cool:Uki,Jro Jro:Zee,Anna,Cool Zee:Shebly,SPaz,FAGeoff,Yoshi Category:Blog posts